1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to touch pads that provide visual feedback. More particularly, the present invention relates to illuminated touch pads that use light to provide feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist today many styles of input devices for performing operations in a computer system. The operations generally correspond to moving a cursor and/or making selections on a display screen. By way of example, the input devices may include buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like.
Touch pads, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as to their declining price. Touch pads allow a user to make selections and move a cursor by simply touching an input surface via a finger or stylus. In general, the touch pad recognizes the touch and position of the touch on the input surface and the computer system interprets the touch and thereafter performs an action based on the touch event.
Touch pads typically include an opaque touch panel, a controller and a software driver. The touch panel registers touch events and sends these signals to the controller. The controller processes these signals and sends the data to the computer system. The software driver translates the touch events into computer events.
Although touch pads work well, improvements to their form feel and functionality are desired. By way of example, it may be desirable to provide visual stimuli at the touch pad so that a user can better operate the touch pad. For example, the visual stimuli may be used (among others) to alert a user when the touch pad is registering a touch, alert a user where the touch is occurring on the touch pad, provide feedback related to the touch event, indicate the state of the touch pad, and/or the like.